1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquarium filtration systems, and, more particularly, to an aquarium filtration system particularly well suited to cleaning fishbowls and other smaller aquariums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many fishbowls and other smaller aquariums have no filtration at all. As a result, the fish living in these aquariums can suffer and generally do not live long. Where there is filtration, it is common to see simple, air-driven filters which are placed inside the tank. Although these internal air-driven filters are relatively inexpensive and easy to set up, they often do not provide satisfactory filtration and, as a result, the fish do not thrive. Furthermore, such filters are not always aesthetically pleasing.
Some smaller aquariums use undergravel filters which are filters placed underneath a layer of gravel. Such filters allow beneficial bacteria to colonize the gravel, so as to break down waste materials. Undergravel filters in smaller tanks will usually rely on an air pump that is external to the aquarium. However, such an undergravel filter alone will only provide mechanical filtration. As such, some undergravel filter systems also include a replaceable cartridge (which can include activated charcoal) at the end of rigid tubing, but such chemical filtration is limited and placement of the cartridge in the tubing will reduce the flow through the system thereby negatively impacting overall filtration effectiveness. Additionally, care must be taken to ensure that the gravel is regularly cleaned so that it does not become clogged and/or accumulate waste at the bottom of the tank attracting harmful bacteria. Furthermore, undergravel filtration systems tend to be loud and cause water turbulence which stresses fish.